El bus
by Jolus
Summary: Alguna vez has tomado un bus solo porque lo ha hecho un chico que te pareció muy guapo? No? Que eso solo lo hacen las locas? Bueno, pues esta historia trata de una de esas loca. Blossom creyó que era una buena idea pero en el trascurso del viaje se dara cuenta que tal vez no fue tan buena.


Como eran como las tres de la tarde, la parada del camión ya no estaba tan llena. Solo quedábamos algunos alumnos esperando por nuestro bus, mis amigas y yo éramos del montón. Por estar platicando se nos había hecho tarde para llegar a nuestras casas. Hace unas dos horas no me había parecido tan mala la idea de quedarnos a platicar pero en estos instantes lo lamentaba. A esta hora del día el bus, tardaba horrores. Y mis amigas y yo comenzábamos a desesperarnos.

-Y luego me culpan del porque no llevo la tarea - refunfuñaba Butercupp a mis espaldas, mientras yo observaba si venia alguno- Juro que pensaba llegar a mi casa y terminar toda la tarea, no me iba a detener ni por comer.

Bubbles y yo rodamos los ojos, sabiendo que todo lo que decía nuestra amiga la morena era un montón de patrañas. Lo más seguro es que llegando a la casa se arrojaría sobre su sillón y jugaría con el nuevo videojuego que ella le había regalado a su hermano. Regalo que ni su hermano había abierto.

- Yo si tengo algo importante que hacer-contaba con pena Bubbles.

Vi como la gente se amontonaba frente a mí impidiendo tener una visión de la calle. Sería imposible ver si algún bus se acercaba teniendo a esta gente estorbando.

-Encontrar un peinado menos infantil-Bubbles le lanzo una mirada venenosa a Buttercupp que ignoro.

-No, ver el nuevo episodio de American next top model.

-Esa era la segunda opción que tenía en mente.

-Por que un día no le das la oportunidad? Veras lo genial que es ese programa.

-Mejor veo Chicas pesadas es casi lo mismo solo que mas corto. Un montón de malditas que se luchan por ver quién es la que tendrá la corona. Mismo trama, diferente nombre-Butercupp argumentaba mientras sacaba una bolsa de papitas de su mochila.

-Te acuerdas del nombre?-exclame asombrada de que Butercupp recordara el nombre de la película que Bubbles y yo amablemente la obligamos a ver el viernes pasado- Creí que habías odiado esa película.

-Y así es la odie, que final mas nono- dijo haciendo una mueca- Hay si "le doy un maldito pedazo de platico a casi media sala y ahora me perdonan porque les llame gordas y feas". Yo la esperaría al final y le metería su pedazo de plástico por ...

- Es que tú querías ver una horrible película.

-300? Te parece horrible?-los ojos de Butercupp casi se salían de sus órbitas- esa película es tan gloriosa como una hamburguesa gratis de doble carne y tocino.

- Nunca has pensado ser crítica de cine- comente con sarcasmo- Aunque coincido con Buter esa película no es tan mala, Bubbles.

Bubbles indignada poso una de sus manos en el pecho y me observo como si fuera a vender secreta información nacional a Rusia.

-No puedo creer que tú Blossom consideres esa película buena. Solo hay sangre, y sangre y más sangre. Y al final no ganan el bueno y el protagonista muere.

-Gracias Blossom- Butercupp me dedico una radiante sonrisa que se borro al instante sustituyéndola con unos ojos entrecerrados- Aunque no creas que no se que lo dices solo porque casi todo el reparto son hombres musculosos sin playera.

Me quede paralizada por la acusación por unos momentos después bufe molesta y les di la espalda. Solo para que no vieran mis mejillas rojas.

-Oh tiene sentido-soltó una rosilla Bubbles-Entonces no creo que solo la consideres buena, si no excelente.

Butercupp la acompaño en su burla.

-Oh, cállense!- respondí aun dándoles la espalda, para evitar que vieran como el color subía mas de tono.

Deje de escuchar sus burlas y seguí con mi tarea de vigilar si se acercaba nuestro bus. Me habían atrapado, es vergonzoso pero es verdad. Mi debilidad siempre han sido los chicos lindos, algo de mi voluntad se rompe cuando veo una sonrisa de comercial y unos ojos de penetrantes. O lo peor unos brazos de gimnasio. Soy una adolescente, es normal.

Mi molestia iba disminuyendo cuando me percate que nadie interrumpía mi visión de la calle. Ahora era fácil ver, considerando mi tamaño eso fue una alegría. Una alegría que se vio quebrada cuando un idiota se coloco frente a mí.

_Mierda._

El imbécil era alto, lo cual parecía una burla de él.

_Pudiéndote colocar atrás, te pones frente a mí._ Gruñí en mi interior.

Moverme no era una opción. Estaba bajo la sombra de la parada, fuera de solo se esperaba el calor abrasador del sol. El tarado frente a mí se balanceaba sobre sus pies, tranquilo de la vida sin percatarse que yo por atrás lo taladraba con mi mirada.

_A qué__hora te largas?_

Mi mirada no se aparto de su cabeza, en la cual llevaba una gorra roja. Seguía jugando con su cuerpo, no paraba de moverse al ritmo de la estridente música que salía de sus audífonos, la cual podía llegar hasta mis oídos.

Una chica salió disparada de un lado mío, se dirigía a su bus que se había detenido unos metros más adelante, paso junto al chico y ella sin querer tumbo su mochila. La chica al darse cuenta detuvo su andar y se regreso a recogerla.

-No te preocupes- me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que su voz era muy agradable- Corre antes de que se te vaya.

La chica dudo unos momentos, vi que tenía la boca un poco abierta y también que ni tomaba la mochila del chico.

-Gracias- murmuro tímidamente y siguió su carrera.

El se agacho y tomo su mochila. Tuve una muy buena visión de su perfil. Y supe porque la chica actuó de una forma tan tonta.  
El era muy lindo, más que eso, era molestamente atractivo. La piel de su rostro era muy tersa, como si nunca hubiera pasado por la adolescencia; sus labios eran adornados por una socarrona sonrisa que lo más seguro fue lo que arrebato el aliento de la chica; sus ojos eran lo que me dejaron idiotizada, eran increíblemente rojos; y su mirada eran tan penetrante que ...

_Mirada? Diablos, me está mirando. Porque me está mirando? Por que no dejo de mirarlo? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Sus ojos no se apartaron de mí, y una ceja suya se levanto levemente. Preguntándose porque esta rara pelirroja no lo deja de acosarlo con la mirada.

-Creo que ya la perdimos- la dulce voz de mi amiga me ayudo a salir del trance.

-Ha estado perdida desde que nació- Butercupp revolvió con fastidio su cabello.

-Eh? Qué? Me hablan?

-Si- contesto cansada la morena pero entrecerró los ojos y me vio con sospecha- Porque estas tan roja?

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, se inclino un poco hacia un lado y puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de la causa de mi sonrojo. Y para empeorar la situación Bubbles la imito solo que si reacción fue una sonrisa.

-Es muy lindo, se llama Brick. Es mi compa; ero de biología. Siempre se toma el tiempo para explicarme.

Brick. Qué suerte de Bubbles de tener un compa; ero así. Si se me diera la oportunidad de estar junto a él, no la desaprovecharía.

-Como sea- y algo tras de mi llamo la atención de Butercupp- Hay miren ahí viene uno.

Me gire esperanzada que sea alguno de nuestras rutas pero me desilusione al ver que solo se trataba del bus ruta 73. La peor ruta de todas. La que pasa por lugares donde suben personas que odiarías que se sentaran alado tuyo: penitenciaria, bodegas y lo peor de todo, una guardería.

-Subirse a ese bus es un dolor de...

-Cabeza. Coincido-asintió Bubbles.

-Iba a decir un dolor en el trasero pero tienes razón. Y no solo es beso, siempre se suben mujeres con mocosos que solo se la pasan llorando. Si tan solo los niños fueran como los perros. Obedientes y mudos.

Se detuvo frente a nosotras y algunos estaban haciendo fila para subir.

-Cuenta la leyenda que si subes virgen bajas embarazada -trate de mantener un semblante misterioso pero no resistí soltar una risilla.

-Entonces si subes a ese bus Tienes que subir con el dinero de la tarifa y un condón?-pregunto horrorizada Bubbles.

-Oye Blossom mira- Butercupp señalo con su dedo - el chico lindo que nunca te hará caso se está subiendo. No me sorprendería que quisieras subirte solo para tener la o por...

No termino de hablar, cuando transforme su burla en idea.

-Bubbles, Brick tiene novia?- [pregunte apresurada.

-No sé, nunca...

-Si o no?- demande con urgencia, la fila estaba acortándose.

-Creo que no.

-\Con eso me basta. Adiós chicas, las veo mañana- me despedí rápido y corrí al final de la fila.

-Consíguete un perro- fue lo último que me grito Butercupp, antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

_Idiota._

No era que fuese una princesa pero tenía que admitir que el bus no era para nada una limusina. El tubo en el cual me estaba a punto de sostener se hallaba zafado de un extremo y tuve que saltar un escalón que en cualquier momento caería, y mi pie tocaría el asfalto.

-Hola preciosa- me lanzo una desagradable sonrisa el chofer. Un hombre gordo y calvo, que tenía una camisa empapada de sudor en las axilas y el cuello.

Molesta, reprimí una mueca de asco. Le di el dinero y trate de bajar un poco mi falda, evitando que el chofer siguiera viéndome las piernas por el espejo.

_Cerdo._

Camine por el pasillo buscando al pelirrojo, rogando para que él se hubiera sentado Aldo de un lugar vacio. De reojo vi una cabellera pelirroja.

_Aquí estas_, y como si alguien allá arriba me hubiese escuchado, el asiento junto a él estaba vacío.

-Con permiso- pedí. El levanto la mirada y me dedico una adorable sonrisa. Sabía que si seguía viendo con esa intensa mirada, mis piernas flaquearían. Se levanto y me permitió sentarme junto a la ventana.  
Pensaba abrir la ventana, pues dentro del transporte hacía mucho calor, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta que Rick olía realmente bien. Su perfume, tal vez. Aguantaría el calor, si con ello significaba que mi nariz disfrutara del delicioso aroma.

Dos minutos habían pasado desde que me había sentado, y entre nosotros dos solo había silencio. Mi lengua bailaba dentro de mi boca, ansiosa de articular palabra. El problema radicaba en que no sabía que palabras debería decir.

-_Hay. Hola, Brick! Soy una chica con la que nunca has hablado pero hace un rato mis amigas y yo estábamos hablando de ti. _

O por qué mejor no?

-_Hola, mucho gusto, soy la chica que dejo el suelo húmedo por la baba que salió de mi boca por no dejar de verte._

O la mejor de todas.

-_Me he subido a este bus de muerte solo para conversar contigo... No me consideras acosadora, verdad?_

La mejor idea que se me ocurría era bajar de este bus y esperar hasta que en alguna, posiblemente remota, ocasión Bubbles me lo presentara. Lance un suspiro frustrada.

-Y en que semestre vas?

Su voz me sobresalto. Gire el rostro y el tenia el suyo vuelto hacia mí, esperando respuesta.

-Como sabes que vamos a la misma preparatoria?

Aun sin perder su sonrisa, su ceja se levanto en un gesto de confusión. Con su dedo señalo mi vestuario y después al suyo. Claro, los uniformes.

-Así-me golpe con la plana en la frente y añadí- en segundo. Y tú, Brick?

Enseguida supe mi fatal error. Mordí mi lengua pero el error ya estaba hecho. Rogué por que no se haya dado cuenta y suspire de alivio cuando no se sobresalto cuando dije su nombre. Se supone que no lo conozco.

-Igual. Como acabo de mudarme, desafortunadamente perdí un semestre- chasque su lengua pero volvió a sonreír- Lo bueno es que no se me hará tan pesado.

- Si Bubbles me dijo que te tomas la molestia de explicarle cuando ella se traba.

-Ella es muy lista, solo que hay algunas cosas que si son algo complicadas.

Guapo, listo y muy lindo. Que más se puede pedir?

Subir a este Bus ha sido la mejor de mis ideas. Mi festejo se vio interrumpido cuando una gorda subía estrepitosamente los escalones. Era una mujer que vestía un vestido rojo y tan escotado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La sola imagen de sus piernas era una escena muy perturbadora. Pobre del que se sentara junto a ella.

-Señora- escucho como Brick la llamaba.

_No por favor no vaya a hacer lo que pienso que vas a hacer. _

Desafortunadamente Rick hizo lo que pensaba yo que iba a hacer.

-Le ofrezco mi lugar-cortésmente ofreció su asiento.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho y agradeció de forma exagerada.

-Oh gracias joven. Estoy que me muero de cansancio- la mujer se derrumbo junto a mí y como si yo no existiera ocupo su asiento y parte del mío.

Quede prensada entre el robusto cuerpo de la mujer y la ventana.

_Tal vez esta idea no resulto tan buena. _

* * *

Hola! Como han estado? espero que esten disfrutando enormemente sus vacaciones. Gozando de estar tumbados en el sillon sin hacer nada (yuju), o ir al cine (Divergente, buena pelicula, o estar de viaje (si nosotros los pobres les deseamos un buen viaje), o leyendo un buenh libro (les recomiendo Anna vestida de sangre, me gusto, aunque el segundo fue un asco), como sea aqui les traigo una historia corta que no tiene mucho que ver con amor, si no mas bien de las cosas que odio de ir en camion!  
Estaba el otro dia en uno y hubo cosas que me estresaron un poco y pues solo se los quiero compartir jaja


End file.
